1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for controlling home entertainment units and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with radio frequency (RF) and infrared (IR) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of electronic home entertainment units, such as televisions (TVs), video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital video disc (DVD) players/recorders, compact disc (CD) players, stereo receivers, tape decks, or the like, has provided an onslaught of remote control devices typically configured for use with a particular home entertainment unit. Such remote control devices are typically operated using IR signals carrying command codes that are internally stored in the associated remote control device. Managing a plurality of such remote control devices readily becomes burdensome due to device placement, device operational differences, device command differences, etc. There is a need for a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals to simplify the process of conveniently operating a plurality of home entertainment units. The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0035404 A1, published on Mar. 21, 2002 for Michael Ficco et al., describes a method and system of controlling devices with digitally stored content. The Ficco et al. application does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,831, issued on Jul. 22, 1997 to Randall Farwell, describes a remote control device for a personal computer based entertainment system. The Farwell patent does-not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,041, issued on Feb. 24, 1998 to Tommyca Freadman, describes a hybrid database interface for remote database access and access coordination within an existing home entertainment system. The Freadman patent does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,777, issued on Dec. 28, 1999 to Timothy C. Yiu, describes a method and apparatus for remotely interacting with a personal computer. The Yiu patent does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,441, issued on Aug. 1, 2000 to David E. Allport, describes a system and method for viewing data associated with multiple channels of a television broadcast signal substantially simultaneously. The Allport patent does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,614, issued on Aug. 22, 2000 to Larry A. Lincoln et al., describes a system and method for serial communication between a central unit and a plurality of remote units. The Lincoln et al. patent does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,136 B1 and World Intellectual Property Organization Application Publication No. WO 00/14927, issued on Mar. 6, 2001 and published on Mar. 16, 2000, respectfully, for Yevgeniy E. Shteyn, describe a system and method for enabling a high data-rate first control network to control a device in a low data-rate second network. The Shteyn patent and application does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,433 B1, issued on May 8, 2001 to David J. Rye et al., describes a system for controlling the operation of a plurality of electrically operated devices. The Rye et al. patent does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,636 B1, issued on Mar. 19, 2002 to Jeffrey Schindler et al., describes an apparatus for controlling the material displayed on a home entertainment system. The Schindler et al. '636 patent does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,544 B1, issued on May 28, 2002 to Jeffrey Schindler et al., describes a method and apparatus for processing video signals. The Schindler et al. '544 patent does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,779 B1, issued on Jun. 18, 2002 to William S. Herz, describes a remote control for controlling at least one audio/video device that is connectable to a source of programming including programming guide data. The Herz patent does not suggest a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a system and method for controlling home entertainment units with RF and IR signals solving the aforementioned problems is desired.